Portable electronic devices typically have a battery that needs to be recharged periodically. Power can be provided to the electronic device to recharge the battery using one of a variety of techniques. For example, a charging device either can plug into the electronic device to supply power, or the charging device can transfer power wirelessly to the electronic device. Both the wired and wireless charging devices include a power cable that plugs into a power supply, such as a wall outlet or another electronic device.
A user expects the electronic device to begin recharging immediately after he or she engages the electronic device with a charging device. However, in some situations, the charging device may be unpowered (e.g., not plugged in) when the user initially engages the electronic device with the charging device. The user may not realize the charging device is not able to supply power when he or she first engages the electronic device with the charging device, and, the user expects the electronic device to be recharged (either partially or fully) when the user returns after a period of time. Instead, the user discovers the electronic device is not recharged because the charging device itself is unpowered.